harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Felix Felicis
Comment It occurs to me that the feeling & symptoms the drinker gets are very similar to those of a person under the imperius curse. There may be some similarity between the effects of the two. This suggestion is, of course, open to revision. -- Slughorn? Shouldn't Slughorn be under 'known uses'? --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 02:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :took care of it, nice catch! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 02:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Film color In the Half-Blood Prince film, the small vial of Felix Felicis appears to be clear and colorless, or possibly silver in color. Most definitely not an opaque golden color as I expected. But you never see it out of its vial in the film. Can anyone else confirm what color the film makes the potion look like? --MidnightLightning 20:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) It looked to me like a really pale yellow like they used lemonaid for filming. 17:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Weird linking in table The table of know uses links seem to be going to the wrong places. It should be corrected below. I did not want to mess with it on the actual article page since I'm not certain of the intentions of the links. --[[User:Kathkira|'Kathkira']] talk 23:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Corrected. Maybe just vandalism that went unnoticed. Thanks for warning. -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Tense Why would Felix Felicis not exist any more? It should be written in present tense, like other articles not relating specific events and people... --Emmy (★) 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :All articles are supposed to be in the past tense, as if we were writing for the historical record. And, please sign your posts. Thanks, --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, but broader topics or articles about creatures and objects that aren't known to have been destroyed completely (e.g. potions, occupations, etc.) all seem to be written assuming they're still in existence, which is why I changed this article's tense back to present. Was that incorrect...? And sorry about forgetting to sign. --Emmy (★) 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm confused, I just read through Forum:Past/Present tense?, and it says "This only affects articles about People. Articles of objects and magic will remain written in the Present tense." So has this policy changed since January? --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Slughorn and Battle of Hogwarts Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Slughorn is shown in the background taking a small phial from his cloak, unstoppering it, and drinking from it. I'd say this was either a pick-me-up to brace himself for the battle ahead or (most likely, in my opinion, given the situation) a phial or Felix Felicis. While this may be a tad speculative given that the phial is never seen in close up, could it be noteworthy enough to be added into "Behind the Scenes"? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. It was probably just a pick-me-up as you suggested, but there are also probably hundreds of other potions that he has that would be helpful during a battle like that. Unless there is actually a good reason to believe that it is felix felicis, then that would just be mindless speculation that doesn't belong in this article.Icecreamdif 15:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Seth Cooper, can you change the link? It's broken. Bernardo Potter (talk) 15:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) If you`re talking about the link Seth posted, it isn't actually broken, just that the video has been removed. If you're talking about a link in the article, could you please specify? J. K. Rowling (talk) 03:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Tom Riddle To the best of my knowledge, there is no evidence that Tom Riddle ever used this potion. I will leave it to one of the monitors to delete. Wva (talk) 14:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Plot hole. This substance would result in a huge number of strung out addicts stumbling around on Diagon Alley. Very well, I'll concede for Captain Puppyguard that this is 'original research' and doesn't belong on the page, but I wish to post it here as a gaping plothole in these books. I tried to add this to the article under a heading of "Potential for abuse and addiction" "It is not in the nature of a human to know 'where the line is' in the use of any substance that produces positive feelings (a manic 'sense of infinite possibilities' and the happiness produced by success would certainly count). The fact that the final state of overindulgence in the long term includes 'giddiness' and 'overconfidence' would make the addiction potential greater still, and the fact that the end result of overindulgence in the short term is toxicity would make no difference at all. Consider Muggle cocaine and heroin- the potential for a disastrous end result and the high toxicity of even a mild overdose does not deter addiction even slightly. And from another angle, the world is full of ambitious and/or desiring witches and wizards who range from 'would enjoy succeeding in all their endeavours' to 'desperately need it'. Most of the things they attempt are not impossible to achieve, and therefore outside the realm of what Felix Felicis can help with. Getting the girl or boy, making friends or winning political influence, inventing a new spell, creating a great artwork, and surviving to defeat an enemy in combat are all goals that are difficult to achieve, but are well in hand if all the circumstances are favorable. The fact is that *almost everyone*, *much or all of the time*, would prefer to be under the influence of this potion. There is no satisfactory explanation of why it is not manufactured in large quantities at all costs, acquired relentlessly and sometimes ruthlessly, and used constantly. Death Eaters or Order of the Phoenix members going into battle, questers trying to brew a difficult potion or perform a challenging spell (like Hermione trying to brew the Polyjuice potion to find out whether Malfoy was opening the Chamber of Secrets, or Harry needing to learn to conjure a Patronus) for greater purposes than simply succeeding in class, counselors arguing befor the the Wizengamot... these are just a taste of people whose use of Felix Felicis could have a life or death impact. Witches and wizards may be protected from physiological addiction to Felix Felicis by the same innate magic that seems to protect them from other Muggle ailments like heart attacks and cancer. But even within the timeline of the books, it is made clear that witches and wizards are, if anything, less able to resist temptation than Muggles. Therefore, the bans on the use of Felix in sports competitions, exams, and elections would have to be enforced quite strenuously. It is impossible to tell from a glance that a person is under the influence. It may be that simple magical detection tests are available, but there are no accounts of them being used on Harry or others before exams or matches. There is money in Wizarding, a substantial criminal element, and plenty of ways for them to conceal their activities (and indeed, no account that brewing Felix Felicis in large quantities and selling it is illegal). The ingredients required are no doubt expensive and the brewing skills required are certainly rare, but minute quantities of the potion can be used to accomplish a great deal. There is also obviously a large market for a substance that tends to bring success in endeavours with elements of chance: even if you prefer not to use it, the chance that the *other side* is using it would be too dire to ignore. To reiterate, there is no satisfactory explanation, in light of these facts, for why Felix Felicis abuse and, possibly, addiction, is not a widespread problem in Wizarding society. " Garbage3ts (talk) 16:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :Captain Puppyguard here. While I grant you that what you say is quite interesting and makes perfect sense, it doesn't belong on the page. No need to get offensive. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC)